Alexandra Artyomova
"Hey! Who's this? My, that little young girl who's been tryin' to sell matchstickes is walkin' down towards the streets of Tula that's been under Global Confederation control, wearing rags and oversized slippers through the darn cold. Well, that's Alexandra Artyomova alright. She's the daughter of the late Fyodor Artyomov. He's killed in action in the battle of Tula, so I might need to hurry and save her butt before she gets frozen and meets the same fate as that chick from that sad story, 'The Little Match Girl.' If not, it's her world's end in ice. But it's my destiny to continue without her. It'll be a matter of time... and temperature. Now she's gone barefoot, just as that impatient pedestrian... who turned out to be another GC Assaulter, is gonna wear these slips. Now I don't know if I can survive wearing either winter clothes or these spandex jumpsuits... hmmm... yeah. It sure is that we'll never see these GC's comin' while it'll be sad to see her go." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Little Match Girl Alexandra Artyomova is a 10-year-old Russian girl who sells matchsticks just like the girl from "The Little Match Girl." After the battle of Tula and the deaths of her father, Fyodor Artyomov, and her grandmother Mariya Artyomova, she was forced to move to an old shack during the winter (because her house was destroyed by Flame Assaulters. She suffered from shivering and early hypothermia while wearing rags, then she walked barefoot after losing Anatasiya's large slippers, just as Michael Siddell gets them. After hugging her father (which proved his kindness to her unlike the original story's concept where the girl's father is abusive towards her) she has several lovely visions from her matchsticks, such as a warm stove, a luxurious holiday feast and a large Christmas tree. Upon seeing a shooting star, Fyodor, her grandmother, Mariya Artyomova and her brother (whose age is as same as hers), Alexandr Artyomov, saw her once again, just as she lights up the entire bundle of matchsticks at once before she dies and goes to Heaven together with them. As passers-by feel pity for her, despite not showing kindness to her before she died, they no way of knowing about the wonderful visions she saw before her death or how gloriously she is celebrating the New Year in Heaven with her grandmother, her father and her brother. Long after, she was autopsied that she died of pneumonia, and later, she then embalmed by Polina Petrov and her new friend and assistant (who is a Filipino nurse) named Rosalina Santos Motovov (who is now adopted by the Motovov family), and her outfit changed into a very formal outfit (which consists of a pink sleeveless long dress with a sash on her waist, a hemline, a transparent neckline, a transparent skirt and encrusted jewels, a pair of light pink gloves, black leggings to be worn underneath the skirt part of the dress, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, a tiara, a bracelet, a corsage and a buttoned jacket), complete with makeup and jewelry. After, she was placed on a very fancy coffin beside her brother, Alexandr (who now wears a black tuxedo jacket, matching slacks, a white dress shirt with black shirt studs, black cufflinks, a blue necktie, a black vest and a blue cummerbund, a boutonniere, a handkerchief on a jacket's pocket, white gloves, black socks, black dress shoes, a black fedora hat, sunglasses, leggings underneath the pants and a trench coat). Both of them have scarves too). This became an inspiration of a tradition where children would sleep in formal wear (as seen on a chapter, "Frizzle's Confession," where Ms. Frizzle's class would sleep in the same formal clothing from Arnold's "How I Can Make the World Great" speech after returning home from Tula), which will later be known as "formal sleep." She is placed on a glass coffin with Fyodor, Alexandr and Mariya after the Resistance-Confederation War inside the mausoleum. Category:Characters